Good Father
by lil smiles
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, even good fathers. Written in response to Bloodshot. Jello-Jane/Lisbon friendship, romance if you squint.
1. Mysterious Visitor

**A/N: Okay first I want to address the nickname 'Jello' since a lot of people asked after reading the last fic I posted _Faith_. Jello is Jane/Lisbon. I did not make this up so I can't take the credit for it. All that I can remember is I read it somewhere and I thought it was better than 'Jisbon' because well... I'll say this, blame Andy Samberg XD. The letters 'J' and 'L' said together sound like 'Jell' and then someone, I don't know who, added an 'o' to the end, hence 'Jello.' Spread the word, I think it might catch on!**

**Now that I got that out of my system onto this story. This fic came about after I re-watched _Bloodshot_. There was just so much to grab onto in that episode, especially with regards to Jane's past. So after watching, writing, editing, cutting, pasting, deleting and writing some more... Voila, the result is the following two-parter. And since it is almost Father's Day (the timing was purely coincidence), I'd like to dedicate this to all the dads out there! Feed me reviews, I get hungry. Enjoy!**

**Spoilers: 1x16 _Bloodshot_**

**Warnings: Course language**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize. The rest belong to people in a much high tax bracket than me. Hmmm, I wonder why. **

* * *

**Part I: Mysterious Visitor  
**

She was sitting outside of Lisbon's closed office door. A young woman with wavy dark red hair covering her face, her head bent over an empty paper cup.

"Who is she?" Rigsby asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, she's been sitting there for almost an hour," Van Pelt replied. "She wanted to speak to Lisbon."

"Lisbon and Jane are out on some business lunch, won't be back for a while," said Cho.

"That's what I told her, she said she'd wait," Van Pelt sighed. "She looks so sad. I wonder how she knows Lisbon."

"Maybe she's Lisbon's long lost sister?" offered Rigsby

"Man, you've been watching way too many soap operas," Cho replied.

"N-no, I haven't."

"Oh, don't be so defensive," Van Pelt added with a smirk. "It's okay to be in touch with your feminine side."

"Or your geriatric one," Cho deadpanned.

"Shut-up, both of you."

Van Pelt and Cho snickered when they heard the distinctive voice of their boss coming from the elevators.

"Seriously, I'm sick of having to bail you out of lawsuits!"

The trio waiting in the bullpen quickly went back to their respective desks and tried to look busy.

"Here we go again," muttered Van Pelt under her breath.

Lisbon looked absolutely furious with Jane as they walked in.

"I said I was sorry," Jane insisted.

"Oh sure, now you're sorry. Tell that to the poor waiter at the hospital."

"He's fine, how was I supposed to know he was going to have a panic attack?"

"Gee, Jane, I don't know," she fumed sarcastically. "Maybe because you lit his arm on fire!"

"Well when you put it that way..."

Lisbon simply scowled at him incredulously.

"It wasn't even real fire."

"Like he was supposed to know the difference!" she exclaimed. "You are just lucky Minelli wasn't there."

"I don't think he would have appreciated that particular trick anyway," Jane quipped, before adding in a whisper. "He's afraid of fire."

He smiled innocently up at Lisbon.

"You are a royal pain in the ass."

"That's sweet, Lisbon, thank you."

If looks could kill, Jane would have been a pile of smouldering ash. Lisbon was about to say something when she noticed that she was being watched. Peering over Jane's shoulder, Lisbon found herself staring into large shining blue eyes.

"Hello," Lisbon greeted, forgetting about Jane's earlier antics. "Can I help you?"

The young woman didn't say anything as her attention shifted to Jane.

"Excuse me, miss?"

In a flash, the stranger threw herself at Jane. Lisbon caught the young woman before she could even get close to her consultant.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed, fighting against Lisbon. "I could kill you! I could kill you for what you did to her!"

After a few heart-pounding seconds, the woman collapsed, dissolving into tears as Lisbon held her. Glancing up, Lisbon caught Jane's eye. For the first time in a long while, he looked completely and utterly shocked.

* * *

Lisbon placed a fresh cup of coffee on the interrogation room table. The woman, with shaky hands, took the drink and brought it to her lips.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for the umpteenth time.

"It's okay," replied Lisbon patiently. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Carrie..." she trailed off but didn't continue.

"Okay, Carrie, why are you here to see me?"

"I found your name in the paper. I-I knew you would lead me t-to…" her gaze settled on the one-way mirror.

"Carrie?" Lisbon prompted.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Fresh tears coursed down her already flushed cheeks as Lisbon reached out and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's okay."

From the other side of the mirror, Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were all watching Jane. The consultant had been extremely quiet for some time now, staring blankly into the room.

"Do you know her?" Van Pelt asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Wow, that's a first," Rigsby commented, which earned him a frown from Van Pelt.

"First time for everything, I guess," laughed Jane, mirthlessly.

Van Pelt studied Jane for a moment, immediately noticing that the usual mischievous sparkle in his eyes was missing.

"She's really sad," Jane said, barely audible. "Really sad."

Nobody dared to say anything else as they returned their focus to the mysterious woman.

"Why did you want to see me, Carrie?" Lisbon asked again gently.

She began playing with elastic around her wrist, averting her eyes from Lisbon.

"Carrie?"

When she finally looked up, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"What's the point?" she nervously chuckled. "You know what? I don't even know what possessed me to bother coming here in the first place."

"Carrie, you tried to attack my colleague."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Carrie carefully pushed back a loose curl from her face and began twisting a shell pendant hanging from her neck. A look of resentment settled across her fragile face.

"Why don't you ask him then."

* * *

"Dr. Prentice is evaluating her right now," Lisbon explained to her team. "Until then, let's figure out who this girl is and what she wants with Jane."

"I did some digging using her driver's licence," Van Pelt announced, pulling up a file on her computer. "Carrie is Carrie Leitwyn, twenty two, originally from Seattle. Her parents, Martin and Sylvia, still live there, along with her little brother Porter who's eight. She's a college student at NYU, Music Major. She has a record, spent a night in jail last year for a DUI charge."

"Jane, are you sure you don't recognize her?" Lisbon asked. "Maybe she's a former client?"

"I don't know who she is."

Lisbon took in the hollow expression in his eyes. It was almost as though his mind was somewhere far away.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, peachy," he brushed off carelessly. "I've always wanted a sad and broken girl to threaten my life."

"Jane..."

"No, no, I probably deserve it."

"You don't know that. She could be just a random psychotic stalker."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Lisbon. I do appreciate the effort," he smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "But, you were in there with her. You know she's definitely not psychotic. She's just in pain."

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt all exchange uncomfortable glances. Shooting her team a pointed look, Lisbon titled her head ever so slightly towards the door. The three of them nodded and quietly filed out of the bullpen, giving her some privacy with Jane.

"That really wasn't necessary," he said after they had left.

"I think it was," Lisbon replied, crossing her arms. "Talk. You know something about her."

"I told you," he insisted. "I don't."

"Bullshit, Jane. I may not be as observant as you but I know you're lying."

"Congratulations," he quipped derisively. "Did you want a prize?"

Lisbon didn't look at all impressed.

"Quit trying to be the damn martyr and let me help you."

Standing up from his couch, he slowly began pacing back and forth.

"I, uh, I-I've done a lot of things I'm not very proud of."

He cast his gaze to the floor.

"So have I," she said softly. "That doesn't mean you have to torture yourself."

His blue eyes darkened, clouded by guilt.

"I deserve it."

"Don't talk like that," Lisbon warned. "Who is she?"

There was lengthy pause. She thought for a moment he wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you remember Carol Gentry?"

It took Lisbon a minute to recall the familiar name.

"She was one of your former clients," she said slowly, before continuing. "She committed suicide. What's her connection with this woman?"

"Carrie's necklace, it's the same one Carol had on the last time I saw her."

The red hair, the necklace, it suddenly clicked in Lisbon's mind.

"Carrie is Carol Gentry's sister."

* * *

_**TBC  
**_


	2. Mistakes Made

**A/N: Okay so I changed my idea around and so now this story is no longer a two parter. Sorry about that. I promise there will be one more after this one and that's it. ****On the upside, in the last chapter, there's the slightest hint of Jello fluff.**** Enjoy.**

**Spoilers: 1x16 _Bloodshot_**

**Warnings: Course language**

**Disclaimer: Same as before  
**

* * *

**Part II: Mistakes Made  
**

"Mr. Leitwyn, thank you so much for flying out here so quickly. I'm Agent Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane."

The man she was shaking hands with had short dark blond hair, greying at the temples and the same big blue eyes as Carrie's.

"Can I see my daughter?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"She's in a consult right now with our departmental psychiatrist. You'll be able to see her shortly."

"But she's alright?"

"Physically, she's fine," Lisbon reassured.

The man relaxed a little in his seat as Lisbon took in Leitwyn's skittish disposition. She knew she had to be delicate with her words.

"Mr. Leitwyn, do you know why your daughter is here in Sacramento?"

"I have a vague idea," he replied, after a beat of hesitation.

"Is Carrie your biological daughter?" Jane asked directly.

Lisbon should have expected Jane's lack of subtly. Leitwyn sighed deeply, running a hand across his face. It looked as though he knew where this line of questioning was going.

"Yes, she is very much my daughter."

"But your wife, Sylvia isn't her mother."

"No."

"Her mother is Renata Gentry."

Leitwyn's eyes widened as he gaped at Jane.

"How d-did you know that? Did Carrie…"

"It doesn't matter," Jane waved his hand in dismissal. "How did you end up with Carrie? There's no record of any adoption."

The room fell quiet for an extended period of time. Lisbon could feel the palpable tension in the room as Leitwyn avoided eye contact with Jane before speaking.

"I still can't believe it's been more than twenty years," he started with a small smile. "I, uh, got home from work, late one evening and there she was, this beautiful baby girl, sitting on my doorstep, like a miracle from God himself. She was perfect and when I looked into her eyes, I knew, I just knew she was mine."

"So you just took her?" questioned Lisbon.

"No, it was nothing like that," Leitwyn explained firmly. "I-I was confused, so I went to see Renata, right away for an explanation."

"You were neighbours," said Jane.

Leitwyn nodded his head.

"Renata wasn't home, but her daughter, Carol, was," Leitwyn paused, letting out a shaky breath. "Carol knew about the affair and she was furious, threatened to tell Sylvia if I didn't take Carrie and move far away."

"How did you explain Carrie to your wife?" asked Lisbon.

"We had been trying so hard to have a baby. I just told her I got Carrie from the adoption agency."

"And the move?"

"Sylvia never liked California. So when I suggested that I wanted to be closer to my sister, she was thrilled."

"Did she really believe all of this?"

"Yes, mercifully, she did."

Lisbon sat back, trying to absorb the man's story. Leitwyn looked as though an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he spoke. Lisbon couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to keep such a painful secret buried for so long.

"You wife doesn't know that Renata is Carrie's biological mother," Jane stated blankly.

Swallowing hard, Leitwyn shook his head.

"No, she doesn't."

Lisbon had a sinking suspicion that Leitwyn's wife probably knew all about the affair and said nothing to keep her marriage in tact. From the look on Jane's face, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Are you aware that both Renata and Carol are dead?" questioned Jane.

"Yes," Leitwyn acknowledged sadly. "I got a call eight years ago and I knew it was Carol. She didn't say a word but I could hear her crying. A couple of my old colleagues told me a few days later that Renata committed suicide. Shortly after that, Carol too."

"Tell me, Mr. Leitwyn, do you think you're a good father?" Jane asked point blank.

Lisbon frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever mistreated Carrie?"

"No, never," he insisted indignantly. "I love Carrie, both of my children."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

Lisbon glared at Jane for his lack of decorum but he didn't seem to heed her warning.

"You say you're a good father yet you didn't have the balls to bring your wife here and explain why your daughter is here in California?"

"I _am_ a good father," his voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't know about that."

"Jane, that's enough," Lisbon reprimanded quietly.

Her words were ignored as Jane was now on his feet, pointing an accusatory finger at Leitwyn.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Lying to your wife and lying to that poor innocent girl. You don't deserve to be a father."

Without warning, Lisbon grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her office. The door slammed shut so loudly, the rest of the team were stunned silent.

"What the Hell was that?" Lisbon demanded furiously. "You crossed a huge line back there."

Jane suddenly looked apologetic, letting out a ragged breath.

"I know, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You're _sorry_? You reduced the man to tears over something he obviously regrets."

"I said I was sorry."

The heartbreaking expression on his face startled Lisbon. Jane sunk into a chair, dropping his head into his hands. As quickly as it came, Lisbon's anger subsided.

"Jane?" she called out, frowning at his unexpected despondence. "Jane?"

_

* * *

Eight years ago…  
_

_ "Daddy!"_

_ Grinning widely, Patrick swept his bubbly daughter into his arms._

_ "Hi Cupcake, how's my girl?"_

_ "Good! Why are you home so early?" she asked, doe-eyed._

_ "Well, I couldn't wait to see you of course!"_

_ She giggled happily when Patrick spotted his wife entering the living room._

_ "Tell you what, why don't you go to your room and set up a tea party. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_ Jumping out of his arms and running past her mother, his daughter stopped momentarily as his wife ran a hand through their little girl's hair. With a smile, Patrick watched as the golden curls disappear up the stairs._

_ "Hi," he greeted._

_ "Hi," his wife replied stiffly._

_ He tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned away._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "Do you know what happened to Carol?"_

_ "Carol?"_

_ "Carol Gentry."_

_ He furrowed his brows in confusion. The name sounded awfully familiar._

_ "Carol, Patrick, she's one of your clients."_

_ He didn't seem to pick up on the irritation in his wife's voice._

_ "Of course, Carol, what about her?"_

_ Wringing her hands, she looked up at him through her lashes. _

_ "Her neighbours found her body yesterday. She committed suicide, overdosed on prescription pills."_

_ His jaw dropped. He could picture Carol clearly in his mind now. She had been in their house last weekend. She had brought fresh baked cookies for their daughter._

_"That's awful."_

_ "What did you say to her?"_

_ "You think I had something to do with this?"_

_ "Patrick, I love you. But you and I both know the answer to that question."_

_ "I didn't do anything," he defended, sounding completely infuriated. "How can you make such an accusation?"_

_ Tears were now burning in his wife's eyes as she shoved an envelope into his hands. He stared apprehensively at her for a moment before opening the letter._

_Dear Mr. Jane,  
_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably already dead. I never meant for this to happen. You were just trying to help me. I know now that I can never really run from my mistakes. That's why I have to end it. I'm sorry. Be good to your wife and your sweet daughter. I hope you can forgive me someday.  
_

_Carol_

_He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash without a word._

_ "What the Hell did you say to her?" she repeated._

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Oh yeah, nothing. Carol killed herself over nothing!"_

_ "That is not fair!"_

_ "Don't you dare talk to me about being fair, Patrick! You're lying to me right now! Is that fair?"_

_ "This conversation is over."_

_ "Of course it is. It's not like we actually talk to each other anymore."_

_ "Daddy?"_

_ Patrick spun around at the sound of his baby girl's voice. She was standing in the doorway, tears threatening to spill across her cheeks. His wife immediately went to her side, collecting their precious daughter into her arms._

_ "Daddy, why are you yelling?"_

_ "It's nothing, Sweetheart," Patrick answered as calmly as he could. "Just a little argument, that's all."_

_ "Oh, can we have tea now?"_

_ "I'm sorry. Daddy just remembered that he has somewhere he needs to be. I promise tomorrow."_

_ "Patrick…" _

_He cut his wife off before she could continue._

_ "I'll be late," he said smoothly, devoid of any emotion. "Don't wait up."_

_ He brushed his lips against his daughter's forehead before striding out the door without looking back._

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Maybe Someday

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who've been reading. I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I've had writing it. It's personally one of my favourite endings :) Enjoy!**

**Spoilers: 1x16 _Bloodshot_**

**Warnings: Course language**

**Disclaimer: Same as before  
**

* * *

**Part III: Maybe Someday**

"Jane?"

Lisbon's voice shook Jane out of his memories. When his eyes refocused, he was staring directly into her green gaze.

"You completely spaced out on me."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," she paused, running a hand through her curls. "Look, I'm not like you. I can't read your mind so please, I'm asking you again. Let me help you."

His shoulders sunk down further as he studied his hands.

"I need to speak with Carrie."

"Are you insane? If you don't remember, she tried to throttle you earlier."

"Dr. Prentice cleared her."

"Well, yes, sort of, but that doesn't mean…"

Jane brushed past her into the interrogation room. Lisbon followed a step behind, feeling frustrated at Jane's more than usual, erratic behaviour. He waltzed in without knocking, finding father and daughter in a loving embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Carrie fumed, when she saw him. "You stay the Hell away from my dad."

"I know you're upset with me…"

"_Upset_?" she seethed. "I think I'm a little more than just upset, you ignorant, deceitful, son of a b…"

"Carrie," Leitwyn admonished gently. "Let the man talk."

From the battle in her eyes, Jane could tell she was torn between continuing on her tirade and listening to her father's wishes. The latter won. Reluctantly, she sat back down beside him.

"Thank you," Jane directed to the older gentleman.

Lisbon quietly observed from the corner of the room as Jane pulled up a seat across from the pair, ready to intervene if things were to go south.

"I wanted to first apologize to you, Mr. Leitwyn. My outburst earlier was inappropriate and completely unprofessional," Jane spoke contritely.

"No need for apologies. You said some things that were hurtful but very true. It made me realize that I need to face the mistakes that I've made."

"Yes, well, nobody is perfect."

"No, they certainly aren't."

Jane numbly nodded his head as he turned his attention to Carrie. Reaching across the table, he carefully took a hold of the woman's hands into his.

"What are you doing?" she challenged, trying to pull free.

"I want you to know the truth."

"There is nothing more you can say to me."

"Carrie, I just want you to listen. When I'm done and you still want to kill me, I won't stop you. But right now, I need you to listen."

Although her blue eyes narrowed at him, she had stopped fighting. Jane held her gaze for quite sometime before carrying on.

"Carol Gentry was your sister. I only knew her for a couple of weeks. I tried to help her through a difficult period of her life when her mother died, your mother, Renata."

"I know this already," Carrie interrupted irritably. "Why are you telling me things I already know?"

"Carrie, please," Jane swallowed hard as he pressed forward. "Carol and I had a session at my home a couple of days before she died. I made Carol believe your mother spoke to me from the afterlife. I told her that your mother forgave your sister, even though it was a lie. Actually, at the time, I thought Carol was guilty of murdering your mother. She was an unkind cruel woman. Carol despised her, but not enough to kill her. I know that now. I know the only thing your sister ever felt guilty about was sending you away."

"This is bullshit," Carrie spat out. "You lied to my sister, you're lying to me and I'm not going to sit her as you insult the memory of my family."

She tried to pull her hands away again but Jane kept a firm grasp on her wrists.

"Carol tried to save you. She tried to save you from your mother, from the pain and abuse that she inflicted on your sister."

"You bastard."

"Carrie…"

"Shut up! I'm done listening to you!"

Ripping herself from his grip, Carrie tried to flee the room. Only Jane stood in her way, blocking the door. Lisbon moved to his side, her eyes nervously darting between the two.

"Carol loved you," Jane continued determinedly. "Your sister loved you so deeply that she sacrificed knowing you in exchange for your happiness. She wanted a better life for you."

Jane tried to reach out to her but she recoiled from his touch.

"I am sorry, Carrie. I am truly sorry you'll never get a chance to know your sister. I-I know it is because of me."

She stared at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Without warning, she slapped Jane hard across the face. He barely reacted. Lisbon was about to grab a hold of Carrie when Jane calmly reached out his hand, preventing her from moving forward as Carrie strode past them and quickly out the door. There was a beat of silence when Leitwyn stood up.

"Mr. Jane…"

Jane stopped Leitwyn before he could apologize.

"It's okay," he brushed off, "just go take care of your daughter. She needs you."

The older gentleman placed a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

"You didn't have to do what you did. I know someday Carrie will understand. Thank you."

Jane didn't reply as Leitwyn turned to Lisbon.

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this, Mr. Leitwyn," Lisbon said softly.

"Don't be. Maybe now we have a chance to move forward."

Offering him a small smile, Lisbon shook his hand.

"Dr. Prentice is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Thank you, Agent Lisbon."

As soon as Leitwyn left, Lisbon returned her attention to Jane. He was now seated on the edge of the table, staring vacantly ahead. She slowly approached him, immediately noticing the bruise that had begun to form beneath his right eye. Unable to stop herself, Lisbon reached out and brushed her fingers across the angry mark on his cheek. Her hand flew back when he flinched at her touch.

"I deserved it."

He sounded so broken. Something she hadn't heard in his voice since their last encounter with Red John. And although her heart went out to him, his self-loathing attitude was grating at her nerves.

"Stop it, Jane," she said fiercely, looking him directly in the eyes. "You need to stop punishing yourself like this."

"Why?"

"Because, as much as you think it does, the universe doesn't revolve around you. You are not responsible for every wrong thing that happens."

He looked down at the ground, clasping and unclasping his fingers.

"Maybe not every wrong thing but this, Carol, her death is on me."

"You didn't force her to take those pills."

Laughing darkly, he shook his head.

"I may as well have."

Lisbon seized him by the shoulder, trying desperately not to shake the blond consultant senseless. He peered up at her, wide-eyed, taken aback by how close her face was to his.

"Everyone makes mistakes, you said so yourself. It's what you do afterwards, that's what makes the difference," she paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Earlier, you weren't talking about Leitwyn when you said he didn't deserve to be a father, were you? You were talking about yourself."

"It's the truth."

"No, no, you're wrong. Because what you said to Carrie, what you did for her just now, makes me believe that you were a wonderful father," her voice wobbled slightly as she spoke. "And I know that someday, you will be again."

Lisbon could see Jane was struggling to keep it together. Surprisingly, she found herself struggling, a reaction she had not anticipated. Her arms fell to her side as Jane forced a shaky smile on his face.

"Thank you, Lisbon."

"You can thank me by not shutting me out. If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open, anytime."

She matched his smile with one of her own and patted his sleeve. Her fingers lingered on his arm longer than she normally would have allowed herself as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So," Jane started carefully. "Does this mean you forgive me for that tiny incident at the restaurant?"

Involuntarily, a tiny smirk tugged at her lips as Lisbon shook her head.

"Not a chance, I'm still reporting your little pyro-show to Minelli."

"What if I promise never to do it again?"

Lisbon folded her arms across her chest.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you."

"Hey, I thought you trusted me. I'm a responsible adult."

"You and the word _responsible_ don't belong in the same sentence without the word _not_."

"Now that's a rude thing to say, woman. It's downright slanderous. I could sue you."

Rolling her eyes, she walked to the door and held it open for Jane.

"Bring it on."

"Oh you _will_ hear from my lawyers."

Jane walked out ahead of her towards the bullpen as she let out a contented sigh of relief. It was then she noticed Cho standing beside the one-way glass. After exchanging nods, Lisbon followed in Jane's wake. He was already in the kitchen making his multi-step process tea.

"I thought you were calling up your lawyers," she quipped.

"I was but then I remembered I hate lawyers."

He grinned at her as he ripped open a new tea bag and dropped it into a second mug. Lisbon floated a brow skyward as he handed her the extra drink.

"Peace offering," he explained before hastily adding. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous."

Eyeing him sceptically, she blew at the steam before taking a slow sip. After gulping down the tea, Lisbon dramatically grabbed at her chest and made a face.

"Very funny."

The pair smiled at each other as if they were the only two people in the entire world, both completely unaware that Rigsby and Van Pelt were watching them in mild amusement.

"Thanks for the tea, Jane."

"It was my pleasure, Lisbon."

The tender look in his eyes confirmed what Lisbon already knew in her heart. Patrick Jane would indeed be a wonderful father again. And although she'd _never _admit it to herself, at least not yet, she wouldn't mind if he wanted to be the father of her own children. Maybe, someday.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever  
**_


End file.
